


Rain: Three drabbles

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Porridgebird for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rain: Three drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Porridgebird for the beta.

1\. Within and Without

The ship with dark sails surges on a stormy sea, welcoming the frothy waves that crash against her hull, and none save the elements hear the swell of water against wood. 

Inside, they are ensconced in the small pool of light from the candle beside their bed. A spray of rain from the porthole above mists James's upturned face and Jack's dark, heavy hair. Tongues taste raindrops. A near-silent gasp of pleasure sounds in the cabin, and neither knows from whom it comes. 

The flame dances tenuously before flickering out. A surge of love makes the ship shiver from within.

 

2\. Liberation

Hemp tightens in the rain, encircling his wrists, keeping them close against his thighs. The wooden deck is slippery under his knees as he impales himself on Jack, bejewelled fingers holding his shoulders, whispered words kindling his senses. Tiny rivulets of rain trickle down his bare skin, his face lifting to the churning clouds above as Jack presses wet, gentle, scorching kisses to his throat. His hands flex futilely in their bonds, longing to touch. And then Jack’s fingers are entwining with his, anchoring him, and something is breaking free within the depths of James’s being, melting like the rain.

 

3\. Homecoming

Fatigue slows Jack’s movements as he climbs in through the window, bringing with him the fragrance of rain, of wet earth clinging to world-weary boots that he discards on the window-sill before shaking off his rain-heavy clothes and crawling wearily into bed, shivering. 

When words are inadequate, James’s touch is the salve that soothes Jack’s frayed senses. He pillows his head on James’s warm shoulder, his hands wandering desultorily over James’s skin, his silent entreaty answered by warm arms that enfold him into their embrace, stilling his torrential thoughts, assuaging his exhaustion, promising to restore him, to bring him home.


End file.
